


Warm It Up

by Birdlovesafish (Motherbirdnerd)



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I just really want Betty to perform with the Pussycats on the show at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherbirdnerd/pseuds/Birdlovesafish
Summary: Betty performs with the Pussycats instead of Cheryl.





	Warm It Up

    Betty smiled with glee as Josie rolled her eyes and sighed, giving it to Betty’s plot.

“Fine, we’ll perform. We can’t let our fanbase down..but we’re a Pussycat down, Val is out sick. What are we supposed to do about that?”

   Cheryl pushed Betty forward, a little too roughly, a saccharine sweet smile on her face, “Betty can do it, can’t you? Anything for Pop right?”

    Betty looked at Cheryl with a warning flash in her eye. The girl was getting her back for the blackmail and intimidation she had imposed upon her earlier that day, she was sure of it.She knew Cheryl usually couldn’t wait to be the center of attention. She was doing this on purpose. She wanted to see Betty fall on her face, a soothing balm to the burn of being outplayed and outbitched by Riverdale’s resident Girl Next Door.

    Betty didn’t like being in the spotlight. She was comfortable planning and organizing and pulling strings to illuminate and elevate others. But seeing the devious look on Cheryl’s face made her blaze with anger. She would not give that crimson demon the satisfaction of mousing away from this clear challenge.

  She smiled coolly, “Yeah of course I’ll do it. No big deal.”

“Can you sing?” Melody asked, not bothering to mask the shade in her voice.

“She’s the Rachel Berry of the church choir.” Cheryl supplied, face still tight with the false smile, “Off you go! Break a leg.” She waved them away and Betty looked back not surprised to see a sneer curled up on the girls vermilion lips as Josie and Mel pulled her to the back store room.

——-

 

   Josie improvised a simple dance routine that even Betty could remember once they settled on a song choice and Mel nodded impressed when they practiced their harmonies as Josie’s background singers. The approval relaxed Betty a bit and her dance steps began to get less mechanical and more fluid, although apparently not enough for Josie.

 

“The Pussycats have a brand Betty Cooper,” she explained as she vamped up Betty’s makeup, creating a sinful smoky eye that contrasted her shiny Pretty Pink™ shellacked lips perfectly.

“Talent.Confidence. Style.Sex.” Josie listed the buzzwords off on her fingers.

“Sex?”

“When you’re up there with us, you must drip it. Everybody in that crowd should wanna be you, or be with you.”

   Mel came back from rummaging in her car with a pair of black strappy block heels, a spare pair of cat ears and a flat iron. Josie kissed the sky.

“Thank God for you never cleaning your car!” Josie praised, “Betty take those good awful knee socks and Keds off.”

“Watch it,” Mel sucked her teeth fixed Josie with an annoyed look, plugging in the flat iron. She loosened Betty’s ponytail and ran a hand through it, a questioning look on her face. “White people do use flat irons don’t they? We aren’t gonna burn her hair out will we?”

“Mel…” Josie tilted her head and looked at her as to say _“Really girl?”_

   Betty bit back a giggle, finding the question hilarious, not offended at all.

“How would I know? They don’t take time to learn about our hair, why would I take time to learn about theirs?”

  Josie looked at Betty who was about to fall apart in laughter and started to chuckle as well. “It’s true, but she shouldn’t say it…” Betty couldn’t take it anymore and she dissolved into great barks of laughter, the two Pussycats joining her. They all felt a little more bonded now.

“A flat iron’s fine…” she breathed a little later after the laughter died down. Mel curled her hair in record time, parting it down the middle and wrapping the gold strands around creating big sexy waves. She placed the simple black velvet cat ears atop her head and stood for inspection.

   The two girls walked around her, taking in the tiny maroon shorts and her long legs in the heels. “Something is missing…”Josie said in thought, “I got it!” She grabbed a pair of scissors from a rack filled with boxes of potatoes and starting cutting into Betty’s shirt.

“Hey!”

“ _Shushshushshush_ ,” Josie said going all the way round until the shirt was a crop top that showed a nice strip of Betty’s stomach.

“Ok then _Polly Pocket_!” Mel said snapping her fingers in triumph, “ You look good! Jughead is gonna lose his shit..”

  Betty froze. Jughead. He was gonna see her like this. The thought terrified and excited her all at once.

  What would he think? Would he really find her new look sexy? Would he hate it? Prefer it to her cardigans and flats?

  Josie smiled, “I see you getting all flustered and freaking out,” she clapped her shoulder and squeezed, “ _Use_ that. Out there. A little trick I used to do when I first started was, I’d focus one person in the crowd. Perform for them. Don’t even think about all the other people. It’ll be over before you know it. You got this,” she smiled, “Or at least you better have it because if you embarrass me out there I’ll ruin you.”

Betty swallowed,nodding. “Great! Let’s go girls! To the roof!”

—— ————

 

   Jughead had been busy bussing tables and helping get orders to tables but his eyes darted round to find his girlfriend in the now crowded restaurant and her absence was noticeable. He grabbed the first person he could find which was regrettably, Cheryl.

“Have you seen Betty?”

Cheryl smiled, “I think she was waiting for you outside. The Pussycats are about to perform. You should probably head out. I’ll go with!”

“Ok...…” Jughead looked at her, not trusting the nice smile on her face, but figuring it wasn’t such a bad idea to check outside anyway. The girl’s heavy perfume wafted in the space all around him as she followed him out the door, making the burgers in his stomach turn.

   He found Veronica and Archie, the short brunette tucked into his best friend’s side and tried his best to ignore the petite ginger.

“Have you seen Betty?”

“Oh my god!” Kevin gasped pointing to the top of the diner and the trio followed his finger.

“Oh my god Betty! Yes girl!” Veronica yelled in surprised but also appreciation at her usually meek friend posed next to Josie McCoy, hand on her hip and looking as confident as she’d ever seen her.

   Betty winked at V, briefly took in Cheryl whose fingers were tented like a cartoon villain, bouncing on her heels in anticipation. She would go home sorely disappointed, Betty thought as her eyes finally fell on her boyfriend.

  Jughead’s mouth hung open and his eyes roamed her body. She pantomimed a kiss in his direction, bolstered by his reaction to this sexed up version of herself.Even from high up she could see the desire in his eyes.

She followed Josie’s advice, locking eyes with him as she shook her hips and ass provocatively, thinking _Be sexy, be desirable, make him want you._

_**I know you want it** _

_**The thing that makes me** _

_**What the guys go crazy for** _

_**They lose their minds,** _

_**the way I wind** _

_**I think it’s time** _

  Betty’s voiced melded perfectly with Melody’sand Josie’s as she ran her hand up her body in time with the choreography. She bit her lip as she saw Jughead’s eyes following her hands and the roll of her hips. Betty’s thighs clenched as she briefly thought of his large calloused palms skimming her skin.

**_La la la la_ **

**_Warm it up_ **

**_La la la la_ **

**_The boys are waiting_ **

**_La la la la_ **

    She saw Cheryl huff out of the corner of her eye as Betty bent over and popped her ass without missing a beat but she didn’t care anymore as she focused on her boy watching her with rapt attention.

    The crowd was a distant memory as she danced just for him, a warm flush heating her skin. He looked proud, a charming smile gracing his boyish features that promised mischief once she finished. Her skin flushed hot at the thought of what he might do it to her.

_**Warm it up** _

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard** _

_**And they’re like, It’s better than yours** _

_**Damn right, it’s better than yours** _

_**I can teach you but I have to charge** _

   Betty dropped down to strike a sexy finishing pose that mirrored Melody’s as Josie stood in the center triumphantly and the crowd burst into loud applause and whistles.

   She was surprised to see her normally reserved boyfriend whooping the loudest, his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify and carry the sound of his cheers.

“I love you!” His voice cut through the white noise and carried to her, “That’s _MY_ girl!” Betty giggled and blew him a flurry of kisses a little overwhelmed and embarrassed at all the attention being thrust upon her.

“I love you too!”

“Awww!” Mel clutched her hand to her heart and Josie rolled her eyes.

“You are so damn soft!” She tutted.

“Thugs have feelings too Josie! I’m not a robot, shit!”

“Thug? Girl, you cried when we had to flush my pet goldfish down the toilet in 8th grade, and he only lived **one** day!”

“Rest In Peace, Cuddles.” Mel mimed pouring out a liquor bottle.

Josie laughed, “Girl come on, let’s go get some cheese fries...You did good Betty. I might even put you on the emergency fill in list, next to Cheryl and Veronica.”

“I’m honored really, but I think this was a one night only type of deal…” She removed the headband and placed it in Josie’s hands.

“I can respect that Cooper. We’re getting cheese fries, you want? My treat.”

   Betty looked down at the crowd and saw Jughead beckoning her to come down already and she shook her head with a blush.

  “Go get yours girl, we understand. The power of the _Pussycat_ is very strong.” She winked and with brief hugs she shuffled past them to climb the ladder down off the roof of the building where her beanie wearing beau was waiting with sturdy arms and a kiss that left her breathless.


End file.
